


Rose-colored Lenses

by virryth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M, gemini thingz, normalize soonhui as a mainstream popular ship, side college au, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virryth/pseuds/virryth
Summary: Soonyoung thinks Junhui has definitely gotten even more beautiful as of late, but no one else seems to be seeing it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Rose-colored Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> whipped up a soonhui because i just found out they're a "rare pair" ,,,,,, blasphemy they are so sweet and cute !!!  
> enjoy! i wrote this in an hour so its just very fluffy hehe
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciate! <3

Soonyoung has been laying in bed since 8am this morning, watching the ceiling and thinking about nothing in particular. He watches the soft sunlight become harsh as noon peaks at the highest altitude of the sky, and then softens again in its descent. It’s nearly 3pm now and Soonyoung is still in bed, thinking about nothing in particular.

Except, it’s never really nothing with him. His mind tends to stay aloof, sure, but he’s always thinking about something. It’s just that he can’t let his thoughts stay at one place for a long time or else he’d spring out of bed and take action. Soonyoung is a doer, afterall.

But today is unlike other days. His thoughts are hazy about one topic of conversation Jeonghan had suggested at dinner last weekend. It’s the one thing he can’t venture into no matter how many times he thinks about it, and it frustrates him enough to glue himself to the bed seven hours after waking up.

“Soonyoung, come out!” Jeonghan calls from the living room, and he can smell the hoards of delivery food from his room.

Soonyoung makes a noise in response--his empty stomach mirroring the sound, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed just yet. He had first told Wonwoo about it, how Junhui had started to look so pretty in his eyes, but his friend had given him a weird look with a lukewarm response, asking in returns if he wanted something from Junhui.

Next was Seokmin. Soonyoung had asked the kid one day if he thinks Junhui has gotten prettier over the last few months, but Seokmin, too, had laughed and dismissed his question as _Just Soonyoung being mischievous again!_

It frustrates him to no end that no one is able to see this. He first met Wen Junhui in college at the eight o’clock seminar no one wanted to attend. Soonyoung had been late to class on the first day, scrambling with his notes and laptop, a piece of toast Jeonghan had stuffed in his mouth hanging out as he looked around for a seat. He’d spotted the back of someone familiar and had sat down with little hesitation only to see a stranger when he turned to greet them.

“Do I know you?” Junhui had asked, eyebrows raised and amused. 

“Ah, s-sorry I thought you were someone else.” Soonyoung had stumbled over his words at what he saw. He’s had his fair share of beautiful friends in his life, Jeonghan and Wonwoo certainly makes a nice pair to please the eyes, but the guy beside him radiates a completely different vibe. He had looked like a prince straight out of those storybooks Minghao used to doodle on the whiteboard they share at home.

And just like that, they had clicked after that meeting and it became apparent to everyone they were meant to be friends. Soonyoung has fun whenever he’s with Junhui, everything they do is an unforgettable adventure, and he feels at ease whenever Junhui is nearby. They’re both shy at first despite being so open and loud at times, and their love for food has made them perfect partners whenever a new restaurant opens in town. 

Sure, Soonyoung always thought Junhui was pretty, but just like the many beautiful people in his life, he thought it was such an obvious fact that needn’t be brought up until that hiking trip to Junhui’s hometown that Soonyoung begins to think perhaps Junhui belongs to another world. 

“You’re too slow, Soonie!” Junhui had turned from the top and called out to him, not a piece of hair out of place as he walked straight up the incline. Soonyoung, on the other hand, had started wheezing a few hundred meters back. The lactic acid in his legs was killing him with every step, but he had continued regardless, not wanting to dishearten Junhui. Afterall, it was his idea to go hiking.

They had made it to the top before noon, thankfully, and had indulged in five sets of the delicious lunch special they had come for. 

“Isn’t it beautiful up here?” Junhui had sat at the ledge of one of the higher tourist spots, swinging his legs playfully to the rhythm of the wind. Soonyoung had thought he blended in with the sky, vividly blue and vastly distant in its endeavor to leave its mark upon mankind. Junhui had smiled so brightly against the beautiful backdrops of greens and purples and all the colors in between that the moles on his cheek and upper lip seem to shine like stars even in daylight. 

Soonyoung had moved closer then, bumping their shoulders and swinging his legs to join in--a part of him needed to touch Junhui, to keep him here on the earthly plane or else he’s afraid he would just up and fly away. “Yeah, it is.” 

So why is it that nobody else finds Junhui absurdly beautiful over the past few months? Has he changed something about his looks and everyone knows but Soonyoung? Is it his hair?! Seriously, if only one person had agreed, Soonyoung wouldn't be so bothered over this. It baffles his mind to be pondering over what he thought was a simple observation for weeks now because no one else seems to be able to see it.

He had come to Jeonghan next about his concerns, and Jeonghan had also laughed and denied that Junhui looked any different lately, but hey, maybe Soonyoung should _tell Junhui directly._

When he finally comes to Junhui to resolve his vexation, however, all Junhui did was smile. 

“Thanks, but I really didn’t do anything! Be honest Soonyoung, you just like me too much.”

It was meant to be a joke. Soonyoung knows that well. He knows it too well, in fact, that when the words are finally spoken, he knows immediately that Junhui is right. 

“Huh,” Soonyoung confesses. “I guess you’re right, Junnie. I like you so much.”

The simple words pour out before he can stop them, and the atmosphere between them shifts from friendly ambience to something else entirely. Soonyoung feels his feet teetering on the ledge of the hill they had climbed together, one wrong move and he would fall alone. 

But Junhui looks no less baffled, wide eyed and blushing as he tries to register the implication behind Soonyoung’s words. “Haha,” he laughs nervously, unsure if he had interpreted correctly.

 _Ah_ , Soonyoung thinks. _No wonder nobody else was able to see._

Soonyoung doesn’t waste any time as he scoops Junhui up in a kiss, catching him at the ledge they had shared those five sets of lunches together, where Soonyoung had realized for the first time what this means. He feels an alleviation of unspoken feelings in his chest, finally able to _do_ something about these thoughts. Soonyoung is a doer, after all.

Junhui trembles slightly as he plunges deeper into the dive, holding Soonyoung’s hands in his own. Whatever happens from now is a new adventure they cannot wait to explore together.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wenwooz !


End file.
